Summer Rain
by Anime Crazed
Summary: One-shot songfic,shounen-ai between YugiYami and RyouBakura.


Hi! Not a long intro from me... so...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor the song 'Summer Rain'.

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, boy/boy love between Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura. If you don't like, don't read. You've been warned.**

Key:

_Italic text is a memory_

Underlined text is song lyrics.

One last little thing, I think this may classify as an AU fic, but i'm not too sure, can someone please tell me if it does? Thank you!

* * *

_It was raining. Thunder rumbled across the sky. The thick clouds were relentlessly letting the drops fall from the heavens, each drop being illuminated by the flashes of lightning. Two figures were showering each other with butterfly kisses as droplets of water cascaded down their bare arms, back and chest, soaking them. The two were oblivious, seeing only each other. One figure brushed a few strands of silver hair out of their partners eyes and whispered, 'Nothing will change, come dance with me baby, in the summer rain...' A warm breeze was softly blowing and two figures began dancing to a tune that only they could hear, in the summer rain._

Velvety chocolate brown eyes looked out to sea, rain pouring down, soaking the young adult standing on the cliff just near Old Domino Station. He looked down at a golden ring that he held in his hands and tears cascaded down his gentle face. It was the last present he had received from him. He looked out to sea again and noticed another person sitting on the cliff edge, clutching a golden pyramid, crying as a gently breeze danced through his hair. His violet eyes glazed over in memory.

_A loud whistle blew and the two slowly stopped dancing. The other's crimson eyes were filled with sadness and gave him one last, bittersweet kiss and gave him the golden item before he stepped onto the train. The train was slowly pulling out of the station and he was crying and waving to the person pressed up against the window who was also waving, tears in his eyes as the train moved further and further away._

"I didn't think you came up here anymore, Yugi." Yugi blinked, the memory fading.

"I do. Just not usually at this time, Ryou. I didn't think you'd be up here either."

"Why here, now, today?" Ryou asked.

Amethyst eyes looked directly at him. "I miss him. I want him home, Ryou," Yugi said, voice cracking as he began crying again. He leaned against Ryou.

"Shh, I know. I do too."

The two males were sitting in silence, allowing their happy and yet painful memories wash over them. A shrill whistle blew in the distance and they both looked down upon Old Domino Station. They both stood and cast one last, sad, lonely glance out to sea and headed back to Domino City.

"I've been meaning to ask you, and it's probably a little late, but would you like to enter the talent quest with me?" Ryou asked, somewhat shyly.

"I was going to ask the same thing. What did you have in mind?"

"A song. I found a really nice backing track and it has no words, so I thought that maybe we could write our own song. What do you think?"

"I like it, and I have an idea of what the song could be about."

"Do you want to come to my place so we can write it and practice. The talent quest is in a few weeks. We don't have much time."

"Sure," Yugi said with a smile, which was somewhat rare these days.

The two headed for Ryou's house, lyrics already floating around in their heads, along with old memories.

* * *

Two friends were sitting in the scorching heat, looking out into the hazy distance, fiddling with two golden pendants, which were glittering in the afternoon sun. Mechanically, they reached for their water bottles and took a mouthful in unison. Both were thinking of times long ago. 

"I want this to end. I want to go home," one said quietly.

"Patience. We'll be going soon. And don't you die before hand either," the other said, jokingly.

"If I die before I get home, I'll kill my self," the first young adult just realised what he'd said and laughed. They both recapped their bottles and brushed sand off of their kaki pants. "Back to camp we go. I need food. Maybe they'll be telling us we're going home."

* * *

The two adults stood in front of the sign up sheets. 

"There are a lot of people entering. Do you think we'll have a chance of winning?"

"We can try," Yugi said, signing their names on the sheet.

"Let's go to the music rooms to practice. I have the music here."

"Yeah, we need the practice, the talent quest is tomorrow!"

The two walked off to the music rooms, chatting about which notes could be changed and timing of the lyrics.

* * *

"At ease commanders." 

The two men relaxed.

"It's been decided that your two battalions can go back home. The remaining thirty can handle the situation here in Egypt." The captain eyed them. "Kami-sama, how do you two do it? Everyone else goes tomato red! Not you guys, you get nice tans!"

"Thank you, sir!" Both males said, saluting.

"One thing before we get on the plane for home. My fellow commander and myself wish to hand in our resignation. We would like to live as civilians once we get home."

"Yes, of course," the captain said, "Now get outta here, you've got a plane to catch at eighteen hundred hours."

The captain stood and saluted the two commanders, the commanders saluted back and left the tent.

"We're going home! After six years, we are finally going home!"

"Nothing will change," one of them whispered, remembering words from long ago. .

"Ooh love is strange... it's lasted all this time... Ra, we'd best pack! I still can't believe it! We're going back!"

The two friends ran to their tent to pack their belongings.

* * *

"Ryou, I'm nervous! There are so many people. Why does the talent quest have to be at Domino Stadium where everyone and anyone can hear us?" 

"Because Ra hates us, and the people at Domino University like being annoying," Ryou shrugged, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Up next is Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou!" the announcer called.

"Oh, Ra! We're up!" Yugi said frantically.

"Yugi, hold the puzzle. Close your eyes and relax."

Yugi did as Ryou suggested. Yugi took a deep breath and released it.

"Alright, let's do this! Put everything we have into it."

They took a deep breath, took a hold of their microphones and stepped onto the stage.

The stadium was full. People were everywhere and were cheering loudly.

"Hello Domino," Yugi addressed the stadium, "My friend, Ryou and I are performing a song we wrote ourselves."

"It's called... Summer Rain," Ryou said softly.

The lights were turned off and a soft blue 'mood' light lit up the stage. The music started and Ryou looked to the sky and closed his eyes, a sad smile on his lips.

Whispering my goodbyes, waiting for a train. 

I was dancing with my baby, in the summer rain.

I can hear him sayin' 

"Nothing will change, come dance with me baby, in the summer rain."

In Ryou's mind he could hear a deep, calming voice that he hadn't heard for years saying "Nothing will change, come dance with me baby, in the summer rain." A few tears escaped Ryou's eyes as he opened them and began singing again.

I remember the rain on our skin,

And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds. 

Whispering our goodbyes waiting for a train, 

I was dancin' with my baby in the summer rain.

Another memory surfaced in Ryou's mind.

_Warm rain was cascading down their bare arms, back and chest, as they danced to a tune that only they could hear and he was being showered with millions upon millions of gentle butterfly kisses._

He smiled at the fond memory, brushing strands of silver hair out of his teary eyes as Yugi began singing this part of the song with him.

I remember laughing till we almost cried, 

There at the station that night. 

I remember lookin' in his eyes...

All Ryou could see were brown eyes so much like his own and all Yugi could see was eyes the colour of crimson...

Oh my love, it's you that I dream of, 

Oh my love, since that day. 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always, 

Dancin' with you in the summer rain. 

Doesn't matter what I do, now, 

Doesn't matter what I say, 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always, 

Dancin' with you in the summer rain.

Ryou stopped singing, so Yugi could sing the second half.

I can hear the whistle, 

Military train, 

I was dancin' with my baby,

In the summer rain. 

I can hear him singin' 

'Ooh love is strange, come dance with me baby, in the summer rain.' 

I remember the rain pourin' down 

And we poured our hearts out, 

As the train pulled out. 

I can see my baby, 

Wavin' from the train, 

It was the last time that I saw him, 

In the summer rain.

Yugi closed his eyes in memory.

_The train was pulling out of the station and he was crying and waving to the person pressed up against the window of the train. Praying that they would come home safe... some day._

Ryou joined Yugi in singing the chorus.

Oh my love, it's you that I dream of, 

Oh my love, since that day. 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always 

Dancin' with you in the summer rain. 

Doesn't matter what I do, now, 

Doesn't matter what I say, 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always, 

Dancin' with you in the summer rain.

Every time I see the lightning, Ryou sang.

Every time I hear the thunder,Yugi followed.

Every time I close the window, Ryou continued.

When this happens in the summer. Yugi finished and Ryou began singing with him for the next line and chorus.

Oh the night is so inviting, 

I can feel that you are so close. 

I can feel you when the wind blows, 

Blows right through my heart.

Oh my love, it's you that I dream of, 

Oh my love, since that day. 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always,

Dancin' with you in the summer rain. 

Every night and everyday, now, 

Though I know you've gone away. 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always 

Dancin' with you in the summer rain. 

Doesn't matter what I do now, 

Doesn't matter what I say, 

Somewhere in my heart I'm always, 

Dancin' with you,

In the summer rain.

The two young adults stood silently, waiting for the audience's reaction. Suddenly, the audience began clapping and cheering louder that they had been before. Yugi and Ryou both noticed that some of the audience was crying.

"I think," the announcer sniffled, "that we have found ourselves a winner! That was a great performance guys!"

After Domino University's talent quest had officially closed, Yugi and Ryou had returned to the cliff near Old Domino Station. A warm summer breeze was gently blowing and it began raining. The two looked out to sea, holding their golden items, eventually they both made their way to the train station and sat with their backs towards the train, watching the sunset.

"It was six years ago today at this time that they had to leave...and it was raining, just like it is now," Ryou said quietly.

Yugi nodded and they both began humming their song.

* * *

A train pulling up to Old Domino Station went unnoticed by Yugi and Ryou. Two sun-kissed males stepped off the train and looked around the platform. Their eyes lit up when they noticed two familiar boys...young men. 

"Nothing will change," one of them said to Ryou.

"Ooh love is strange," the other sang to Yugi.

The two males jumped in shock at hearing their final words of their lover's, and turned around.

"Ba...Bakura! It's you!" Ryou exclaimed, laughing and crying, hugging Bakura for all he was worth.

"Ya...Yami! You're home!" Yugi jumped into his lover's arms, covering him with kisses.

Bakura and Yami just held Ryou and Yugi whispering comforting words.

"Come dance with me baby, in the summer rain," they whispered to Ryou and Yugi. The younger ones smiled and they began dancing to an unheard melody, warm rain pouring down upon them, whilst they showered each other with butterfly kisses, just like so long ago... in the summer rain.

* * *

**Notes:** Ok, to get the ages for being in the army right, Yami and Bakura had to be 18, so I made Yugi and Ryou 16. Now, Yami and 'Kura haven't seen them for six years so they'd be 24 and Ryou and Yugi would be 22, hence, why the talent quest is for Domino Uni...had to make a reason for having them sing. Also, their Millennium Items were given to them as parting gifts from eachother. D 

Please, read and review! Thanks!


End file.
